


I'd Love To Wake Up Next To You

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Girl Direction, In Love, Kinda, Mirror Sex, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Zayn got a surprise for her, blowjob, girl!Liam - Freeform, she's impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She whispered an "Oh my god" and walked to Zayn wrapping her arms around his neck jumping and he held her thighs. She kissed him hard and deep.<br/>"You are unbelievable" she whispered against his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Wake Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically smut lol  
>  Inspired by Liam's attitude mag interview and The mirrors in his place. The title is from the upcoming Single Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik *we get to say that now!!!* Hope you like it Visit me on tumblr : Ziamsession

"Come on give me the key Zee!"  
Liam whined. As Zayn was getting ready for his work.  
Zayn looked at her from the mirror as he made his tie.

"Told you. You'll have to wait till tonight when we move your things to our place" he says smiling eyebrows raised as he walks towards her. 

She walks on her knees till she's on the edge of the bed and she's leveled with him.  
"So half naked whiney me isn't changing your mind" she says playing with his tie.

"Though it usually would but Nop" Zayn answers with a pop. And pecks her lips.  
"Not this time babe"

"You know I hate waiting" she pouts.  
He pecks her lips again.  
"Yes I do" smirking he walks out yelling back  
"Tonight Leeyum"

**

See it's not that Liam didn't see Zayn's penthouse.  
Actually she pretty much knows where everything is more than Zayn himself.

Which is proved more than once with Zayn ending it every time with a new try of asking her to live with him.

With a "You fit so well here babe" or "My place feels warmer now".  
And a whispered "move in with me" in her ears after making love on his bed.

Which makes Liam's heart beats faster.  
She loves Zayn she do. But she's afraid that as soon as they go on to the next level. Something will change.  
And she doesn't want that.  
Not with Zayn.

But they both were in so deep from the start.  
She said yes one night surprising an almost asleep Zayn who pulled himself up on an elbow eyes half opened with a soft sleepy smile "really?"  
"Yes, now sleep mister" as Liam pushed him back cheeks flushed pressed on his chest.  
and Zayn was over the moon. He've been trying since forever.

 

After that. A week had passed since she said Yes, and still he didn't give her the key. She thought he changed his mind.  
But when he told her two days ago that they'll start moving her things to his place first thing on weekend. She asked him why doesn't he give her the key and she can start moving some stuff everyday. 

He refused smirking at her. Which made her ask.  
"You're up to something aren't you?"  
He laughs And nods.  
She jumps on the couch next to him holding onto his side.  
"What are you up to babe?" 

"Oh no no. I'm not telling you"  
"What is itttt?"  
"I won't tell you" he smiles at her.

She moves her hand from his chest down toying with his waistband.  
He raises an eyebrow  
She smirks and opens his fly pulling his cock out  
Zayn hisses a "fuck" in her neck.  
He kisses her neck smiling "what are you up to?"  
She starts moving her hand up and down his cock slowly.  
She pulls back so she can meet his eyes she's smirking.  
"Nothing" 

He rests his forehead against her temple  
"Faster babe"  
And she does just that. He's so close already.  
She knows what makes him come so hard and quick. Tightening her hand under the crown of his cock, pressing on his slit a couple of times.l with her thumb.  
He groans and she kisses him so deep all tongue and teeth and when she knows he's so close to coming she stops. 

He moans out a "no. W-why did you stop"  
She keeps her grip loose on his base.  
"Tell me"  
He smirks tiredly shaking his head.  
And she tightens her hand on him making him gasp a laugh.  
"Fuck, Li"

"Tell me, and I'll let you come"  
He shakes his head eyes closed head resting back on the couch.  
"Okay" Liam says and he has no idea what she's up to till he feels her mouth sucking on the head of his cock. 

"Aah fuck"  
Head bowing forward as his hands went to hold her hair.  
She bobs up and down on his cock, and pulls off "tell me" with a loose hold on him.

She gives the side of his cock a hard suck. And he moans loud "okay, just.. Just let me come"  
She smirks up at him before she goes back to wrap her lips on the head and starting to get him off hard and fast with her hand.  
He comes so hard. And she swallows it all.

He pulls her off by her hair hissing at sensitivity and bringing her against his lips and kisses her tasting himself on her tongue.  
"Tell me" she says softly.  
Her face flushed hair a mess, and lips swollen.  
He tucks her hair behind her ear. Caressing her cheek.  
"I made some changes which I know you'll love so much?"  
"What are they?" She smiles excited at him.

"It's a surprise"  
"You said you'll tell me" she whines  
"well it was only one question wasn't it?" He says smirking.

"You think you're smart Malik, see if you'll get to even touch me this week" She gets off the couch. Sticking her tongue at him.  
"Hey, Leeyum come on. It's supposed to be a surprise" he says while he walks behind her.  
And she can't really be upset with that cute hot mess of a boyfriend.  
She can't spend couple of minutes with him without touching.  
So when he feels her moving behind him in bed then feels her arms wrapping around him.  
He just smiles and whispers "thought you weren't letting me touch you" not moving.  
"You're not. I am."  
Then she add after a moment with a "shut up" 

**

When Liam got back home from work. She just had some things left to pack. And Zayn wouldn't be here for another hour.  
So she starts packing after changing into something more comfortable her favorite tank top and shorts.

She was closing the last box just as he opened the door.  
"Hey Jaan"  
"Hey"

"You ready?" He says as he wraps his arms around her pulling her close.  
"Yes" she kisses his lips.  
He smiles into the kiss  
"Then let's start taking them to the car" he pulls back taking his jacket off and his tie. Tucking up his shirt sleeve. 

The boxes aren't a lot. But aren't few also.  
She closes up her apartment and putting the key under the rug for Harry who's taking her flat. 

When she closes the car door. Zayn smiles at her taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss.  
She blushes. She loves him so much. She can't believe how lucky she was to have him. Her previous relationships were bad and the ones that wasn't, just didn't feel right.

**

After placing the last box inside Zayn's house. Liam is panting a bit sweaty.  
Zayn comes behind her throwing the car keys on the table by the door.  
"Welcome home"  
Wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"You're squeezing me, I can't breathe" she fakes gasping. He pulls his back still holding her.  
"Oh really?" And he starts kissing all over her face and neck. Which makes her giggle and scream "stop. Stop"

He rests his forehead against her. Smiling at her.  
"Ready to see the new addition?" He asks.  
"Oh! I forgot about that" she says smiling wide as she pulls back. "Where?"  
He wiggles his eyebrows "bedroom"

She raises an eyebrow "okay"  
And starts walking towards the bedroom Zayn following close behind her.  
"Am I going to be surprised with a red room or something" she teases looking back at Zayn.  
He only smirks and shrugs.  
Waving at the door.  
She opens the door at first she didn't notice it felt the same till she was in the middle of the room. She saw the huge wall mirror by the bed. She turned to Zayn. Who only pointed up and she looked up and above the bed were also a huge ceiling mirror.  
She whispered an "Oh my god" and walked to Zayn wrapping her arms around his neck jumping and he held her thighs. She kissed him hard and deep.  
"You are unbelievable" she whispered against his lips.  
"D'ya like the surprise?"  
Liam nods.  
Zayn walks to the bed placing her on it and pushing back till she was laying on the pillows.  
She looks up at him biting her lower lip.  
He pulls her shorts all the way down and throws it to the floor. 

"Sit up, so I can take your top off" he murmurs. he takes it off then starts nipping at her jaw and neck. He pulls back and starts taking off his clothes.  
Zayn was so hard his dick slapping his stomach when he pulled them down. And Liam's mouth was watering.

He pushed her back gently placing himself between between her legs. Placing open mouthed kisses on the waist band of her panty lifting both her legs so he can pull them off.

He licks his lips as he spreads her legs.  
"Want you to only look up at the mirror babe, yeah" he says voice raspy from arousal.  
He starts kissing her inner thighs. Bighting and licking.  
"You know how that turns you on" placing a kiss to the juncture of her inner hip beard scratching her already wet pussy.

She told him only once and it was months ago. He was fucking her one morning lifting her up pinning her to the wall. Watching their reflection on her mirror. How Zayn's back muscles tensed. His ass and thighs as he fucks into her.  
Her face flushed and how her eyes roll back when he pushes just right. It all made it feel a hundred times better. And he remembered.

"Zayn, please" she whimpers.  
"Shhhh, what d' I tell you only look up"  
She nods and does just that. Chest rising and falling, Her breathing got faster and they didn't even start.

He spreads her legs wider.  
He gives a lick across Liam's cunt, her breath hitched.  
"Already so wet for me, love how wet you get for me babe"  
He flattens his tongue licking a long wet stripe up Liam's pussy.  
Liam arches upward. Hands going to hold Zayn's head. Scratching lightly at his scalp.  
"Fuck yes" she hisses.  
He keeps licking and nipping at her folds.  
He starts focusing on her clit flicking his tongue at it couple of times before he gives it a teasing suck.  
Then he surprise her by fucking his tongue inside her.  
She jumps at that moaning long and soft. He looks up at her.  
"No, don't. Don't close tour eyes" she opens them and looking at his head going back between her legs to fuck her with his tongue and all she can do is moan. She tries to roll her hips against him. 

He Knows she's close so he keeps fucking her while he rubs at her clit.  
He feels her shaking her wet cunt squeezing around his tongue.  
He keeps licking her through her orgasm till she pushes his back feeling like closing her thighs from sensitivity.

He wipes at his lips smiling at her  
"God your tongue" she pulls him above her.  
He pecks her lips but she holds him. And licks at his lower lip. Then into his mouth tasting herself on his tongue.

She grips his cock. Making him gasp still kissing him.  
She rubs it against her folds.  
"Aah fuck babe" Zayn groans  
"Fuck me Zayn" she whispers against his ears.  
He places a kiss to her neck. Taking her leg wrapping it around his waist. The other hand holds his cock to push into her.  
She feels so full. Her hole pulses around his cock.  
He moves slowly and Liam wraps both legs around him.  
His hands both now beside her head.  
He leans kissing along her neck, jaw till he gets to her lips.  
"Fuck you feel so good around me Li"  
She looks at their reflection.  
At Zayn pushing into her. How their bodies glistening from sweat.  
She whimpers feeling Zayn so deep inside her.  
He picks up his pace. Skin slapping and she cries out as he hits her spot. She clenches so hard around him making him come inside with her.  
They're both panting. He kisses her collarbone pulling out gently. 

After he cleans them both he spoons her but she turns around hugging him closer "thank you for this. Can't believe you did this for me. Love you"  
"Love you too Jaan"  
He pecks her lips once and she buries her face in his chest. 

 

**

The next day he wakes up to the clicking sound of a camera.  
He turns his head to see a guilty faced Liam shrugging at him.  
Zayn says in a voice filled with sleep "Your instagram going to be full with this kind of photos isn't it"  
She giggles and gets closer to him  
"We look cute in bed" she says pouting.  
He pecks her lips.  
And looks up at their reflection then back at her.  
"I gotta agree, You look good in my bed, in my arms"  
She pushes him on his back  
"I can look even better in your bed, between your legs"  
Pushing the sheets down. Taking a hold of his half hard cock. 

Zayn's head falls back "You will be the death of me"


End file.
